


Going Dutch

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Handcuff Kink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Play fighting at bedtime





	Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt: Could you write something set at the unremarkable house (pre-IWTB) where Mulder has ticked Scully off about something, so in revenge at bed time she treats him to a Dutch oven.

Scully sits up in bed with the comforter tucked tightly around her, waiting for Mulder to come out of the bathroom. As she hears movement close to the door she quickly picks up a medical journal from the bedside cabinet and begins leafing through it, pretending to be engrossed in what she’s doing rather than the movements of her partner. 

“I think the tap is still leaking,” Mulder comments as he opens the door, flicks off the bathroom light and enters the bedroom, making his way over to the bed. “I’ll take a look at it tomorrow.”

“I won’t hold my breath.”

He pauses, raising his eyebrows. “Do you doubt my plumbing abilities?”

“I doubt your ability to do any kind of housework if I’m being completely honest.” 

“I sense some hostility coming from that area,” he says, gesturing to the bed. “What have I done this time?”

“It’s not what you’ve done, but what you haven’t done.” 

“Alright help me out here. Give me a clue.”

“You promised me you were going to do the laundry today.” Realization dawns on Mulder’s face, and he opens his mouth to speak. “Remember last night when I wanted to do it because I said I was running out of clean underwear and work clothes? When you lured me up into bed and assured me that you didn’t have any plans today so could do it all?”

“I’m sorry –”

“And then I returned home this evening to find that no laundry has been done at all today? At this rate I’m going to have to buy some new underwear to get me through the week.”

“Make it some of those little lace panties you like and I’ll pay for them,” Mulder jokes, but Scully makes no move to laugh. He sighs, his apology on the tip of his tongue. “Today was busier than I anticipated.”

“Browsing the internet.”

“I was reading up on some stuff.”

“Porn?”

“Come on Scully, you know I don’t read porn. I’m not that high brow.” 

“It doesn’t take much to switch on the washing machine Mulder.” Out of the corner of her eye, Scully sees Mulder begin to lift up the comforter and braces herself. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“That’s what you said last night.”

“I’ll make it up to you right now,” he adds, slipping into bed. As soon as he’s under the covers, Scully grabs the comforter and throws it over his head, pinning him underneath it. “What are you doing?” she hears him ask, his voice muffled through the covers.

“I’m getting my revenge,” she replies with a giggle, attempting to hold him down. “This is what you get for not doing my laundry.” She knows the moment he realizes exactly what’s going on. He stills and she hears him sniff, and then moments later he’s thrashing beneath her. “What the fuck? Scully, have you farted under here?”

Her laugh tells him everything he needs to know. 

“That’s disgusting.”

“Oh come off it Mulder, you’ve been Dutch Ovening me for years. Besides,” she adds as he bucks up beneath her. “You broke your promise –” Mulder manages to get free and pushes the covers off of him but Scully is prepared. She grabs the pillow behind her and smacks Mulder in the face with it, but he’s hot on her heels with another pillow, his connecting with her jaw. They’re both laughing now, the pillow fight getting out of hand, and as Scully kicks out at him, trying to connect to his stomach, Mulder grabs hold of her ankle and pulls her towards him. Before she knows it he’s thrown the duvet over her and is the one pinning her down, holding her arms above her head. “Let me up Mulder,” she yells, trying to kick him to no avail. 

“Not until you say you’re sorry.”

“You’re the one who broke their promise.”

“You farted in my face.”

She giggles beneath the comforter, clearly proud of her earlier effort, and is so busy trying to overpower her partner that she doesn’t hear him opening the top drawer of their bedside cabinet. It isn’t until she feels the cool metal against her wrists, and the click of the cuffs that she realizes exactly what he’s been doing while she’s been under the covers. She feels a spike of arousal shoot right through her, her stomach tightening in anticipation. When Mulder finally pulls the covers off of her she notices his smug grin. Loveable bastard. She tugs on the cuffs experimentally and he shakes his head. 

“Uh uh. You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

“Let me up.”

“I don’t think you want me to do that.” She moves to kick him but he grabs hold of her legs. “Do you want me to tie these too?” He looks her in the eye as though daring her. After a moment she relaxes, as does Mulder’s hold on her, and she spreads her legs invitingly. 

“I thought so,” he says, scooting back to remove her pajama bottoms. He looks delighted when he sees her bare pussy before him; she’d decided to forgo underwear this evening. “You wanted this,” he tells her. He’s telling her, not asking. As if trying to prove his point, he cups her core, feeling how wet she is. “You want this badly.”

Scully licks her lips and then shakes her head. “I don’t have any clean underwear,” she explains. “Because you didn’t wash my clothes.”

“No I think you like this,” he says. “Walking around with no underwear on like the dirty girl you are.” He knows she’s enjoying this, he can feel how much she’s enjoying this. “I bet those priests where you work like it too, especially when you wear those tight skirts of yours.”

Scully wrinkles her nose in disgust. “They’re all incredibly old –”

“I bet that doesn’t stop them. I bet they’re imagining you with no underwear on, wanting to look up your skirt.” He inserts a finger into her pussy and Scully’s head hits the pillow as she lets out a contented sigh. “I used to like it when you wore skirts in the office. I used to have so many dirty thoughts about bending you over the desk.” He begins pumping his finger in and out of her slowly, smiling to himself as he hears her breath hitch. He stills, and Scully groans. 

“Mulder, please.”

“What?”

“Please.”

“What do you want Scully?”

“You. This.” She moves her hips, trying to impale herself on his finger, and so he withdraws completely, sucking his finger into his mouth, licking off her juices. “Mulder!”

“Tell me what you want.” While he’s waiting for her to speak he busies himself by pushing up her t-shirt, baring her breasts. 

“I want you inside me.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere.”

He slips his finger back into her core briefly, collecting her juices, and then moves it up to her lips, his eyes closing as Scully takes his finger into her mouth. “Here?”

She nods, and he backs off, his finger now darting down her body, pausing to cup her right breast. “Here?”

“Yes.”

He continues lower now, thumb circling her clit, and he smiles as her hips buck up, seeking to increase the contact. He runs his index finger up and down her slit. Fuck she’s so wet. “Here?”

“Yes.” 

But he’s not yet done, his finger now circling her anus. “Here?”

“Please…Mulder…just fuck me.”

He groans, the words shooting straight to his groin. Scully knows he likes it when she talks dirty to him in bed, and she often uses that knowledge to her advantage. She doesn’t do it every time, but when she does it spurs him on just that little bit more. “How?”

He can almost hear the frustration in her voice. “However you want to.”

“My fingers?” With that he inserts two fingers into her pussy now and begins pumping in earnest, the sound of Scully’s moans filling the room. “Is that what you want? You want to come around my fingers?”

“Yes….no…Mulder please…I want more.”

“More?”

Scully moves her right leg, tracing her foot over his groin, his boxers bulging with the evidence of his arousal. “Just take your big, fat, hard, throbbing cock out of your pants and fuck me.”

He stills once more at her forced words, teasing her to the brink, and Scully’s eyes flash with frustration. She’s pissed now, chasing that orgasm, and he knows there’ll be hell to pay when he eventually uncuffs her. “Not until you say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry that you’re an asshole.”

With his free hand he slaps the edge of her ass and she giggles. “That’s the wrong answer Scully. Do you want me to go take care of myself in the bathroom?” She shakes her head. “Or I could take care of myself right here, right now and leave you hanging.”

“I’m sorry for being a naughty girl.” 

Growling, his thrusts intensify and Scully’s arousal builds as she feels herself hurtling towards the edge. This time when he stops, Scully is ready to berate him, until she sees him kick off his boxers, his erection springing free, and she prepares herself for what’s coming. He slides his cock through her wetness before slowly entering her, the two of them moaning at the sensations. He doesn’t even hesitate, pounding into her as though their lives depend on it. It’s going to be hard and fast, just what they both need this evening. “Tomorrow, when you’re at work without your panties I want you to think of this very moment.” He speeds up, feeling inwardly proud when he notices Scully’s eyes begin to roll back into her head as he hits that sweet spot within her. He feels her legs tighten around him and knows it won’t be long. “You’re going to be in your meetings thinking of this, getting so wet thinking of me fucking you like this that everyone’s going to know it, the doctors, the priests…this is what you get for what you did to me…” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, instead pausing as Scully moans out loud as her orgasm overcomes her. She shudders around him, her walls gripping him so tight that Mulder is hot on her heels, coming with a groan, shooting so hard into her that he swears he’s ruptured something. The room is, silent but for their heavy breathing as they come down from their high, Mulder collapsing momentarily onto his partner. “Hi.”

Scully giggles, her face flushed and her smile wide. “Hi.”

He promptly pulls out of her and sits up, retrieving the key to the cuffs and unlocks them, rubbing her wrists as he sets her free. “You okay?”

“Mmm I’m better than okay.” Her wrists are a little red but other than that she seems fine, sated, thoroughly fucked. 

“Good.” Mulder kisses her, closing his eyes as he loses himself in the embrace. Moments later he yelps and pulls away as a pillow connects with the side of his head. “Ow!”

“If you don’t do the laundry tomorrow Mulder, I’m going to kick your ass,” she warns. “And you remember what happens when I’m in charge of the handcuffs. She smirks as Mulder nods reluctantly. He may have won the battle, but she’s set on winning the war.


End file.
